Black Soul
by WhenLightGreetsDark
Summary: She thought she had nothing to live for. No family, no friends.. just the empty feeling of loneliness aching in her chest as she weeps herself to sleep. But when the young man with dark hair catches her as she falls to her death, will friendship blossom, or will her heart stay as impure as her soul?


**A new story, yay c: This is a little darker than the rest of my stories, so be warned. It includes torture, rape and a little bullying. This is romance, too, so if you don't like that then get out while you can xD**

**This does not have any sexual scenes, and the rape scene is NOT graphic. You see snippets and you will know when it happens. It's actually a flashback.**

**I am not rating my story 'M', either. I do not believe the content of my fanfic is majorly graphic, so bear with me.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, blah blah blah. You know the drill. This will be for the duration of the fanfic.**

* * *

It is my dirty little secret, locked up inside my heart where I know nobody will ever find it. The scarlet that blossoms through the crisp black robes and staining them. I know nobody will ever notice. I am but a shadow, never truly there.

Who would care?

The silver of the knife glints in the moonlight and I press it to the milky white skin of my inner wrist. It is as cold as my heart, my heart that is made of the hardest stone ever known.

I weep on the concrete floor of the tower. A small puddle of tears pile at my hand. I wipe the salted water from my cheeks. I think of it all - day by day, gone by in endless pain. Oh, how I hate myself. My parents do, why shouldn't I?

I had thought I was normal, thought that I would grow up, get married, have kids and live the rest of my life in a happy bubble of bliss.

It's funny how things turn out, though, isn't it?

Everything changed when I found out I was a witch. Everything changed that May day, that sweet afternoon locked in my memory forevermore.

"You are a witch," the sharp woman said, showing me some tricks if her wand. "And you shall come to Hogwarts, if you would like."

And I did. I went to Hogwarts, but not without a price to pay. I am a shame to the family. They do not understand, nor will they ever try to. My blood is filthy and I shall go to Hell. I shall burn.

* * *

_The Holy man takes my gloved hand and bathes me in the cold Holy Water. He whispers to my parents for a few seconds before turning to me with his evil, nasty eyes. I shudder away from him._

_"Come child. We shall erase the demon from you," he says, and I shake my head. He takes the torch of flames and comes at me with it. Fire heals, as they say. Fire cleanses. I start to scream._

_"Mummy, daddy, help me please!" I beg. Oh, how I beg. I plead for his mercy but he doesn't listen. "Stop, oh please stop!"_

_My parents do not care, they do not come - for they called him. They want me clean, I am a disgrace. I will never be normal. I am a witch._

_The man closes in on me. He burns me with it. He burns my skin red raw. I scream and cry. "That shall teach you, servant of Satan!"_

_Finally he finishes, "That is the end of our session today, Mr and Mrs Bellessa. Please, call me again if you need me. Remember to lock the thing up, do not feed it - that will only encourage it."_

_My parents thank the man gratefully. I weep on the wooden table in our kitchen. I cry so hard. I have multiple burns all over my body - my legs, my arms and my neck. I close my eyes briefly._

_My father comes through and stares at me in disgust. He takes the collar of my dress and drags me through to the cellar. He spits at me, "Devil child!" _

_I try to sleep, but the pain is too much. I stay awake much of the night, wishing for all to end._

* * *

The flashback ends as quickly as it started. I clutch my head and whine. Oh God. Why? Why? Oh, the loneliness. How it pains my heart.

I walk over to the ledge and breathe deeply. I take my shoes and socks off. The note I leave is small, yet enough to know why I am doing this. Why I am ending my own life.

I never thought it would end like this. I thought I'd be happy in my final moments. I thought I'd be happy.

I stand on the wall and look down. I sway suddenly and force myself to stay still. I gulp slightly and fiddle with my sleeves. It's a long way down. So far away.

I see a figure in the distance and decide to end it sooner.

I stretch my arms as wide as I can, and close my eyes. I feel the wind on my cheeks, the droplets of rain coating my skin and the moon shining, making me as luminescent as it is, itself.

And then I put one foot forward off of the wall and force all my body weight on it. It seems as though I am stepping in space.

And I fall.

* * *

**Pretty dark chapter, if I do say so myself! Basically, what the flashback is telling us, is that Allaya Bellessa, a muggle born girl, is tortured by a holy man because she is a witch. **

**However, this is not the only distressing part of her life. Oh no. All will be revealed in due course c; Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**

**Cookies and Kisses, Tasha x**


End file.
